I always Will
by mystic-angel1
Summary: "Look at me Padme! I'm part machine! I'm part of the dark side!...I'm not worth your love anymore.." "That's...that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Anakin Skywalker." " I love you Anakin Skywalker. I always will."


" I Always Will."  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. it all belongs to the briliant mind of Goerge Lucas!  
  
A/N: Okay. First of all: Major thanks to KathrynValmont. my first reviewer and the person who saved my life. I spelt Anakin wrong  
the first time. how did i do that? don't ask me. but she pointed it out to me so shout out to her!  
  
*now on with the show*  
  
Padme clutched the curtain as she watched the man she loved. He was out on the balcony, meditating as usual, but she knew now that something was different. 'Your presence is soothing' He had once said. She wasn't so sure anymore.  
"Your presence to me doesn't change, Padme." He whispered, before she turned to go back to bed. She stopped and watched his back. She didn't pretend not to notice something was wrong.  
  
She left the warmness of the room, to step out to Anakin, as he opened his eyes and turned around. She held his gaze and let a shudder of emotion rush through her body. His beautiful eyes showed so much. Love, tenderness, and gentleness. But that morning, his eyes held more then that. Pain, regretfulness, and something else she wasn't used to seeing in his eyes, Fear.  
"What's wrong Ani?"  
He took in a breath and turned back to the water, watching the sun slowly rise. She took in his silence, and came closer, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tense slightly, before he relaxed and turned into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Whatever it is Anakin, you can tell me."  
He pulled her closer and sighed. "I...I left the council."  
She gasped and pulled back slightly, holding him at arms length.  
"What?" She whispered. He searched her face for a second and then turned away from her.  
"Was it me? I mean..was it my fault?" She asked, blinking against the tears that we're welling up in her eyes.  
"No!" He whispered fiercely, turning around and pulling her into his embrace. "No! Never think that."  
She sighed with relief and touched his cheek."Then why love?"  
  
He closed his eyes, but not before a tear slipped down his cheek. "They wanted me to leave you."  
"So then it was my fault." She whispered, tears spilling down her own cheeks. He looked at her sternly and held her face in his hands, before nussling her nose tenderly. "No, my angel. It's not your fault." He kissed her cheek, and pulled her closer. "It was them." He said angrily. "It was their fault. They have no business in my life anymore. They we're trying to tear my life apart..they said if I didn't leave you I would be forced to leave. So I left."  
"What about Obi-Wan?" She murmured into his neck.  
"I spoke with him, before I left. He said he understood and that he was happy for me. As a father would be." he kissed her shoulder lovingly and she sighed. She pulled back, searching his face in concern.  
"Are you alright with this?"  
"I suppose.." He murmured and pulled back completely, his eyes worried and unsure.  
"Theirs something else isn't there?"  
He remained silent.  
"Anakin?"   
Still, he didn't say anything.  
"Anakin!" She demanded.  
He turned completely away and she closed her eyes. She turned around and began to walk away.  
"No!" He leaded. "Don't leave me. Not now."  
She came back and kissed him softly.  
"Then tell me what's wrong Anakin." She whispered, lovingly tucking his braid behind his ear.  
"I-I can't"  
"Why not Ani!" She cried. "Whatever it is I can take it!"  
"T-that's what I'm afraid of.." He whispered almost inaudibly.  
She paused, waiting for him to continue.  
"If I tell you...and you...you..don't understand..." He pulled her to him, and sobbed.  
"I-I might lose you."  
She looked at him and realized how serious he was.  
"Ani.." She whispered.  
"I'm..I...became a sith."  
She pulled back in shock and looked into his eyes. He was joking..he had to be! But by the way his eyes were looking at her, in pained unhappiness, she knew he was serious.  
"W-why?" She turned around, towards their bedroom, but when she gripped his hand, he knew he was to follow. She sat down on the bed, and he sat beside her, looking away as tears ran down his face.  
"Why?" She asked again, her voice unsteady.  
"Because I had to."  
She stood up and he met her angry gaze.  
"You HAD to? Tell me, Anakin Skywalker, why you had to."  
"I-I can't tell you."  
"Why not!" She cried angrily.  
"Because!" He said, standing up himself, and looking down at Padme. "Because if I told you...you'd be hurt. I'm sorry Padme! I really am! Believe me, I wish that I could just tell you, but I can't."  
She stopped, her heart pounding, as she remembered a similar thing he had said in that very same manner.  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Believe me, I wish that I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't."  
*~*~*~*~*  
"I'll understand..if you want me to leave." He whispered, his eyes sad and almost lonely.  
"Why would I want you to leave." She asked, sitting down and feeling her own heart pained at the sight of his pain.  
"Because!" He said angrily, more at himself then at her. "Look at me Padme!" He extended his fake arm, that had been covered with skin, but to Aniken, it was still ugly. It wasn't his arm. He wasn't whole. It didn't matter to him that it looked like a regular arm because HE knew that it was artificial. "I'm part machine! I'm part of the dark side!...I'm not worth your love anymore.."  
But suddenly, before he could finish his list of why she should hate him, she was sobbing, and hitting him. He stood their, bewildered, letting her hit him over and over in the arm until she pushed him on to the bed and fell into his arms, crying freely. He rubbed her back until she was calm enough to speak.  
  
"That's...that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Anakin Skywalker." She took his fake arm and put it on her stomach.  
"I'm having your children Ani!" She pulled him closer and whispered into his ear.  
  
" It doesn't matter to me if you have one fake arm and one real one. I couldn't care less of you had two fake arms. . I don't care if you're a Jedi. If you're a sith. If you're a senator. Or if you're a king.. And I don't care if you went to the dark side... If it makes you happy Anakin, then it makes me happy." He tightened his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I don't understand why you went to the dark side. I don't know if I ever will. You could be evil and maybe even kill me one day." He squirmed uncomfortably in her arms, trying to pull away, but her grip only tightened. "I don't care. I love you. That's all that matters to me. When I'm with you, There is no light and dark side. There is no force. Only the force of my love for you. And you are not going to beat yourself up inside for this alright?" She touched her fingers over his closed eyelids, his cheek, his neck, until finally tracing her fingers up to his lips and resting them there. "Every single part of your body and soul is completely worth my love and never think against it. If anything, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you!" She blew gently on his wet tears and he shuddered, before pulling her down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Thank you, my angel." He whispered sleepily. " I love you."  
She kissed him gently. "And I love you Anakin Skywalker. I always will. And don't you ever forget it."  
  
*~*~* The End *~*~*  
  
*Bawls* Aha. Just kidding. Did you like it? I hope so. I need to watch star wars again. The old ones I mean. I haven't seen them since I was little..and I don't really remember what happened! But I sure remember the new ones! Anyways..Review! Whatever you think. If u like it or hate it or whatever. Just review. Criticism welcome!  
*moix* Mystic Angel. 


End file.
